KuraPikaChu
by Top Secret Magician
Summary: Happy yester-birthday, Kouko Kuruta (Clare), my crazy friend!


**KuraPikaChu**

**Author's Note:**

**Hi. I am actually a day late in uploading this birthday fanfic, and I'm really sorry Clare! I was suffering from a headache yesterday but I still managed to fix you a congratulation story.**

**For my friend Kouko Kuruta (more known as Clare on Facebook), wishing her a very happy (belated) birthday!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own anything. … :'(**

* * *

"Clare!"

Clare turned at the sound of her name and blushed as she caught sight of Kurapika running towards her. She then frowned and started to walk away.

"Clare!" The young Kurta called out once again. He tugged on the girl's arm. "Clare."

Clare still did not reply as she pretended not to notice the boy she had such a crush on.

Kurapika, the ever-so-smart one, was ironically slow to realize that the girl was not happy at all.

"Happy birthday Clare!" He shot her one of his winning smiles. He cocked his head when she did not answer, finally sensing something wrong. "Clare?"

"_Happy birthday?"_ Clare said in a miffed voice as she glared at the blonde.

Kurapika blinked and sheepishly let go of her hand to rub the back of his neck. "…Happy _belated_ birthday." He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cover it!" Clare stomped away once more, and it was clear now that she was angry. She whirled around. "You said we'd meet yesterday! So that we could celebrate my birthday!"

Kurapika bitterly stared at the ground as he felt ashamed of having broken a promise with his friend. No, Clare wasn't his friend. She was more than a friend – and he had let her down.

"I was..." Kurapika hesitated. He didn't want to tell Clare about his search for the Kurta Eyes. It always made the girl upset, and Kurapika didn't want an upset Clare. He wanted her to be happy and smiling and full of crazy laughs like she always was. "I was…busy."

"Busy?" Clare pressed on. When Kurapika didn't answer, her brows furrowed in worry. "You were on search for the Kurta Eyes, weren't you?"

Kurapika had never been much of a liar. Although he had many secrets and although there were times he had to lie to keep them as secrets, he had never enjoyed lying and preferred to speak out the truth. And he _never_ lied to Clare. So when Kurapika didn't reply with neither a 'no' or a 'yes', Clare understood that she was right, but Kurapika didn't want to tell her nor lie. It was her time to stare at the ground in shame. It was downright selfish of her to think all that mattered was the promise between the two when she perfectly knew that Kurapika had more important matters in hand. Looking for his clan's eyes and very well risking his life in doing so. Her face flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." She gulped. Peeking through her eyelashes to see how Kurapika would react to her sincere apology, she continued, "I…It was me who forgot the important thing. That you had an important job to do." She timidly fiddled with her thumbs. "I should really sort out my priorities." She laughed shakily.

In an instant, Kurapika pulled Clare into a tight embrace as he whispered,

"You don't have to sort your priorities. You're perfect the way you are and the way you think is perfect." He breathed into Clare's strawberry scented hair, making her blush. "It's natural to think important of your birthday. It's natural to be selfish once in a while."

Clare, the tender-hearted person she was, couldn't help but tear up a little at the soft words her crush was telling her.

"But!" Kurapika slowly let go of the girl – much to her disappointment – and gently smiled. "I didn't forget your present."

Clare's eye brightened at these words, but the excitement turned to confusion when Kurapika pulled out a pair of Pikachu (from Pokémon) ears and placed them on his head.

"KuraPika?" Kurapika smiled, taking no notice of the blush forming of his cheeks.

And to Clare's delight, his next words were,

"Clare…I 'present' myself as your boyfriend." Kurapika softly laughed. "Will you accept this gift?"

As an answer, Clare flung herself into Kurapika's arms.

"KuraPika…chu?" The boy shyly asked.

And kiss him, Clare did.

* * *

**A/N:**

**AHAHAHA. *fans self* IS IT CHEESY IN HERE? AHAHAHA. *wipes brow* AHAHAHA. YES, YES IT IS.**

…**I'm sorry if the cheesiness was way too overboard. I know. I get the shivers too.**

**Sorry for the late story, I hope you liked it Clare! Happy belated birthday, my crazy friend. *wink* Never mind that I'm crazy too. Crazy people have crazy friends. "We are the crazy people."**

**For those who don't know:**

_**KuraPikaChu**_** = Kurapika + Pikachu +Chu ('chu' basically means 'kiss')**

**TSM, OUT.**


End file.
